Overwatch x Street Fighter: Attack of Trump
by Trumpisugly
Summary: In this massive chapter-long epic, Trump takes over America, and its up to Mitch and his friends from Overwatch and the Street Fighters to stop Trump from taking over Gameopolis!
1. Chapter 1: Trumpocalypse

Overwatch x Street Fighter: Attack of Trump

Chapter 1: Trumpocalypse

It was a dark day in America. The year was 2020. Trump had just won the election for life. Now he was to be president for all eternity. After he took over America as its life-long leader and dictator, he gave himself magic energy potions in his blood veins to make sure he was immortal, so he could never die of old age. The evil Donald Trump made every conservative Christian straight white male his soldier, and he ordered them to hunt down every woman to send her back to the kitchen, hunt down every gay and trans person to send them to Mike Pence so he can use electric shock therapy on them, hunt down every non-white person so they could be sent back to their respective country, and hunt down every liberal so they could be executed under Trump's new laws. Mitch was one of these liberals. He was on the hideout from Trump's soldiers because he did not want to be killed. Mitch was once a happy boy, a gamer who played games like Overwatch, Street Fighter, Sonic, and others, but ever since Trump became America's dictator, Mitch has seen his like-minded liberal and gamer friends get killed by Trump's soldiers for either being liberals or "millennial-scum." Mitch hated Trump because he knew Trump wasn't just a fascist, but the reincarnation of Hitler.

Mitch was hiding in a garbage can when suddenly, two figures approached them. Thankfully, they weren't Trump's soldiers. "Oy!" said one figure, who was a British woman, "I am a lesbian, and Trump has kidnapped my girlfriend, and I need an American millennial liberal gamer's help!" The other figure next to her was a Japanese karate guy. "Yes," said the karate man, "We need your help, young gamer…" Mitch was shocked to see that it was none other than Tracer from the Overwatch team and Ryu the street fighter standing in front of him. "Oh my god!" said Mitch, "You guys are real!?" "Well…" Tracer said, "We're from another dimension, and Trump's lust for power has made him want to take over the city of Gameopolis! Me and Ryu live in Gameopolis, along with many other video game characters, as well as anime, cartoon, and comic book characters too!" "Yes," said Ryu, "We need your help Mitch, to stop Trump and his supporters and his army from taking over our beautiful home of Gameopolis!" "Sure Tracer and Ryu!" Mitch said, "I will defeat Trump and save your land!" Tracer then said, "Okay Mitch, come with me and Ryu through this portal!" Tracer, Ryu, and Mitch all went through a portal.

Mitch, Ryu, and Tracer all found themselves in the land of Gameopolis, but many evil Trump supporters were attacking the innocent citizens of Gameopolis for being liberals. Mitch was horrified when he saw Ken getting his leg bit by a Trump supporter. "Hey!" Ryu screamed, "Leave my friend alone!" Ryu whirlwind kick the Trump supporter in the face and Ken's leg was free, and the Trump supporter ran away like a crying baby. "Thanks Ryu!" Ken said. "No problem!" Ryu replied. Mitch then saw his favorite Overwatch main, Dva, getting attacked by white supremacists. "Oh no!" screamed Tracer, "Dva! Run!" "Don't worry Dva!" Mitch shouted, "I will save you!" Mitch ran over to the white supremacist and punched him in the face, then kicked his whole body into the sky so the white supremacist would fly into the sun and burn. "Oh thank you so much!" Dva said. "Oh Dva I would never let you get hurt!" Mitch said. "Alright," Tracer said, "Mr. Mitch, we heroes of Overwatch and the Street Fighters must all be gathered with you so we can form an army to defeat Trump!" "Yeah!" Mitch said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Alt-Right Strikes

Chapter 2: The Alt-Right Strikes

Trump's conquest to take over Gameopolis was not going to be easy, so he selected a few of Gameopolis' greatest villains to be his team and help him on his mission. Trump held an office meeting in Trump Tower with his newest Gameopolis villians team: they included M. Bison, Vega, Balrog, Akuma, Reaper, Widowmaker, Sephiroth, Dio Brando, Dr. Eggman, and Frieza. Alongside his new Gameopolis team, Trump also had his White House team and Alt-Right minions: including, Mike Pence, Steve Bannon, Aijit Pai, Richard Spencer, Pepe the Frog, and Moonman. "Alright!" Trump said to his minions, "You all very well know I am the master of the universe, and I will take over Gameopolis and make it great again, and bring forth a longer lasting of the white master race!" "Sieg heil Trump!" all his minions said as they saluted him with the nazi salute.

Mitch, Tracer, Ryu, Ken, and Dva were all in Gameopolis, when they met Chun-Li and Mei at a store. "Tracer! Ryu!" Chun-Li said, "The Alt-Right are all over Gameopolis! They're marching with white supremacist signs and torches and everything!" "They also stole my ice gun!" Mei screamed. "You think that's bad?" Dva said, "They stole my Mecha!" "I will defeat them!" Mitch said. Mitch vowed to destroy the Alt-Right and save Gameopolis from the evils of conservatism.

Milo and Sargon of Akkad were at a corner beating up Genji and Lucio. "Ha ha!" Milo said, "That's what you get for not being white!" "Yeah!" said Sargon, "So go leave the universe and die!" Mitch then said, "Hey! Leave my favorite Overwatch characters other than Dva alone!" "What if we don't?" Milo shrugged. Mitch then meditated and thought to himself, "These monsters…they are truly vile and vicious monsters, they don't deserve happiness…how can they, if they pleasure themselves on hurting others? This is why they support a man like Trump…they have no empathy for others…and I must protect the weak, and defeat the evil oppressers….!" Mitch then opened his eyes, and had a vision: Goku was in front of him and said to him, "Hey! Mitch! Remember, you have the power to defeat the evil Trump supporters! Believe in yourself!" Mitch then got angry and slowly formed his hands together. He shouted, "HADOUKEN!" A fireball flew right out from Mitch's hands, and it blasted the evil Milo and Sargon of Akkad. "GRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Milo and Sargon of Akkad. They disintegrated into ashes. Mitch had just destroyed Milo and Sargon of Akkad, and saved Lucio and Genji's lives. "Thank you Mitch-son!" Genji said. "Yo!" Lucio sang, "You are one of a kind!" "I…." Mitch mumbled, "…I don't know how that happened…I mean, I'm just a human…how can I throw a fireball!?" Ryu answered Mitch, "In Gameopolis, all humans have powers, and your power is to shoot fireballs. This will be useful in cleaning up the Alt-Right." Mitch and his friends then went on to defeat more evil Alt-Right members.

Black Pigeon Speaks and Steven Crowder were robbing a bank, while holding Mercy and Cammy hostage. "Alright!" screamed Steven Crowder, "Nobody move! We're gonna make these women our wives and they will make us tons of white master race babies and fulfill the wishes of Lord Trump! Also they are women so they will live in the kitchen forever!" "I don't think so!" said a gruff voice. It was Guile, and he was wearing a black lives matter shirt. "Feminism is awesome!" Guile said. Hearing this made both Black Pigeon Speaks and Steven Crowder have headaches and they threw up. Then they hissed at Guile. "Females are the property of men!" screamed Black Pigeon Speaks, "They are dumber than men, and they destroy civilizations!" "Tell that to my muscles bird-brain," Guile said. "SONIC BOOM!" Guile screamed as he hurled his sonic boom at both Black Pigeon Speaks and Steven Crowder, as they screamed and then disintegrated into ashes upon impact. "Thank you so much for saving our lives Colonel Guile!" Mercy said, "Heroes like you will never die!" "Hey," Guile smiled, "Women like you deserve rights too."

Hanzo was in a street corner with Blanka, as they faced both Stefan Molyneux and Lauren Southern in a street fight. Both Stefan Molyneux and Lauren Southern growled like beasts, like most conservatives do. Hanzo used his bow and arrow, and striked Stefan Molyneux in his tummy. Stefan Molyneux then turned into a butterfly, and a frog nearby came over and ate the butterfly. Blanka used his electricity powers on Lauren Southern, which shocked her and she flew into the sky, then landed on the grounded, and turned into ashes. Hanzo high fived Blanka. "Good work, Blanka-chan!" Hanzo said, "We do good work together!" "Yeah!" Blanka said, "Together we'll save your brother and my mommy from Trump and the Alt-Right!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dva's Retribution

Chapter 3: Dva's Retribution

Dva asked Tracer, "Hey, Tracer, why do we let the Trump supporters in Gameopolis?" "I have no idea mate," Tracer replied. Mitch saw a Kekistani-member jump at him but he shouted "Hadouken!" and blasted the Kekistani freak away. "Go back to 4chan creep!" mocked Mitch.

Dva wondered, "Oh, I hope Trump doesn't hurt anyone more in Gameopolis…" suddenly, Dva found her mech covered in swastikas. Dva cried. "Its okay Dva," Chun-Li said, "I'll remove those nasty swastikas for you!" Chun-Li then kicked the swastikas off Dva's mech with her lightning kick, and the mech was nazi-free! Dva was joyful that her mech was no longer covered in conservative propaganda! Dva got into her mech and shouted, "Alright! Game on Gameopolians!" Mei mumbled, "I still haven't found my ice gun though…"

Widowmaker was at the top of a building, watching Mitch and his friends. "You pretty little bugs will die soon," Widowmaker whispered. But then, Tracer appeared out of nowhere right behind Widowmaker! "Oy!" Tracer said, "Why you gotta be like that?" "Because I am a conservative!" Widowmaker replied, "Trump for life!" "But you're a woman!" Tracer said, "Trump hates women and wants to destroy feminism and force all women to live in kitchens!" "But kitchens are my life!" Widowmaker screeched, and then Widowmaker tried to hurt Tracer, but Tracer zipped away and transported Widowmaker into a jail cell. "If you love being in the kitchen so much," Tracer said, "Have fun with this one!" Widowmaker's cell had a couple kitchen tools. "You're right Tracer," Widowmaker said, "I deserve better, for I am a woman, and I hate Trump now!" Tracer then said, "Good! Let's now go bring Reaper back too!"

Reaper and newest Trump supporter Winston the gorilla, who was being brainwashed by Trump's evil helmet, were on a mission to destroy Lucio for being black. Dva had a crush on Lucio, so she would defend him all the time. "Lucio look out!" screamed Dva. Lucio jumped away from the electric shock of Winston's railgun. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" screamed Reaper. "No!" screamed Widowmaker from the corner, and she used her sniper to shoot a tranquilizer at Reaper, which made him fall asleep. Dva kicked Winston's helmet off, and Winston was back to normal. "What happened?" said Winston. "Winston," Tracer said, "You were brainwashed by Trump!" "You're right!" said Winston, "I was on my way to get revenge on Trump for letting his sons murder my cousin Harambe at the zoo, but Trump knew my strength, so he put this helmet on me so I would work for him!" Winston clenched his fists. "Now I will DESTROY Trump for hurting me AND Harambe!" Harambe beat his chest and made gorilla noises. "Ook! Ook! Ook!" Winston shouted.

Dva and Lucio went on a date, while Ryu and Chun Li went on a date too, and Genji and Mercy went on a date as well. "I wish Emily were here…" Tracer cried. Mitch said, "Don't worry Tracer, we'll save Emily from Trump!" Mercy said to Tracer, "I wish Pharah was here so me and Genji would have fun with her, but she was also kidnapped by Trump." Guile said, "If I know for sure, Trump, Bison, Dio, and Sephiroth are all at Trump Tower, holding many people hostage." "Lets go!" Mitch shouted.

Reaper was in a jail cell, when he woke up and realized, "I will destroy Trump and Pence for making America a Christian theocracy!" Reaper was a hardcore atheist and a metal fan, and ever since Trump took over America and Gameopolis, metal music was banned and atheists were labeled as illegal to be alive. "Don't worry Reaper," Widowmaker said, "We will fight Trump!" "He'll see my wrath!" screamed Reaper.


	4. Chapter 4: Rashid of the Wind

Chapter 4- Rashid of the Wind

The street fighter Rashid was a muslim, so obviously Trump wanted him dead. Rashid was on the run from the violent Alt-Right army and had to live in the woods. "Oh Allah," Rashid prayed, "Give me peace from this evilness!" Tracer and Ryu found Rashid in the woods. "Hey Rashid," said Ryu, "We'll give you a home and peace if you help us stop Trump." "May Allah bless you Ryu!" said Rashid. Mitch came over and said, "Religious freedom will reign once we defeat Trump and his army!" "Allah will grant you with great rewards, young Mitch…" Rashid said.

Later, Rashid and Mercy were both walking on the sidewalks, looking for Alt-Right members to defeat. "So you don't hate me?" Rashid asked Mercy, "I mean I worship Allah, and you are a Christian?" "Catholic," Mercy corrected Rashid, "And I believe Jesus will forgive you of your sins, Rashid, plus my girlfriend Pharah has some muslim family members. Trump is the devil and we will work together!" "Allah will grace you Mercy!" Rashid smiled.

Mercy and Rashid found Hunter Avallone and the Vigilant Christian praying to Trump. "I'm so glad I dumped from worshipping Jesus in favor of Lord Trump!" Vigilant Christian said. "Jesus is a filthy socialist liberal," Hunter Avallone replied, "Just like that old filthy ratbag Muhammad!" "HEY!" shouted Rashid, "Don't you dare insult Muhammad and Jesus, peace be upon them both!" Hunter Avallone and Vigilant Christian hissed and screamed "WHITE POWER!" Then they ran over to Mercy and Rashid. "Wind!" screamed Rashid. A whirlwind swooped up Hunter Avallone and Vigilant Christian, then Mercy used her angel powers to send both of them to hell. "The only religion Jesus doesn't tolerate is Trumpism!" Mercy said. Rashid said, "Praise Allah, Mercy! We did it!" They high fived each other.

Reaper said to Mercy and Rashid, "There is no God." Rashid said, "We respect your beliefs, Mr. Reaper, for we are liberals despite our religious beliefs, and we must defeat Trump to spread liberalism and religious tolerance! Praise Allah!" "Trump is only pleasing Christians because he knows they're gullible," Mercy said, "And once he gets complete power he'll force all of them to dump their faith in favor of worshipping him instead!" "Trump is proof there is no god," said Reaper, "Except Marylon Manson."

Genji and Ryu were doing martial arts training to get stronger to fight the Trump supporters. Chun-Li and Mei were doing science stuff. Dva was playing video games. But Mitch in a dark room. Tracer asked Mitch, "What are you doing?" Mitch said, "I know my destiny…It is to defeat Trump, smash conservatism, and make tolerance permanently acceptable and spread social justice around the world! Progress must not be stopped by the evils of conservatism!" "Conservatism is a disease," Tracer said, "It makes people become evil and go crazy. I heard rumors that people who are conservative are possessed by some evil force or whatever that makes them evil, but I don't know…"

Meanwhile at Trump Tower, Trump and Bison were at Trump's office. Bison was cooking up some magic potion with his psycho powers in a bubbling cauldron. "Hee hee hee!" cackled Bison. "So…" Dio asked, "What do you need me and Bison for, Lord Trump?" Trump answered, "Conservatism cannot exist without dark magic! Therefore, with you and Bison's evil powers, you both can brainwash the people of this world to become conservative, since liberalism is destroying conservatism in the coming generations, conservatism must be supported by our dark evil powers if we want it to rule the world!" "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Pepe the frog, "So you're telling me, Mr. Trump, that conservatism is supported by your dark magic?" "Of course" Trump said, "Conservatism is what will bring about my reign, it will destroy all that is good in the world and bring my plans for world domination further, and soon everyone will be close-minded and insensitive bigots who only care about themselves!" "But I thought liberals were supposed to be the bad guys?" Mike Pence asked. "Actually," Trump corrected, "The non-corrupt media I run makes sure to tell the people of the world that liberals are evil and conservatives are good, but in reality, you could say the liberal SJWs are the 'good guys,' but I am the true winner of this world, so it doesn't matter if I'm good or evil, I will smash anything that gets in my way!" "Oh Lord Trump," Bison said, "We will spread conservatism throughout the world and make all liberals perish under your strong and mighty feet!" "Yes…." Dio said, "And soon there will be no more black people, gay people, muslims, atheists, feminists, or trans people either. Only white men will rule the world, and you, Lord Trump, will rule this world as the supreme commander of the master race!" "Hitler would be so proud of me!" Trump cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaders of Overwatch

Chapter 5- The Leaders of Overwatch

Mitch and his friends went to Overwatch headquarters. When they got there, they saw the Overwatch founder, Cenk Uygur. "So Mitch," Cenk asked, " You've been selected by Overwatch because you are the only liberal in America that can defeat Trump, as Gameopolis needs an American ally to defend itself from Trump's reign." Mitch asked, "So who is the president of Gameopolis?" Cenk shed a tear and said, "Our dear leader Mario, and his vice president Link, were both assassinated by Pepe the Frog last week. Since then, Gameopolis has been having issues finding a new president to fight against Trump's reign, as nobody in Gameopolis wants Trump to take over." "That's really sad," Mitch cried, "Mario and Zelda were my childhood…" "Yes," said Cenk, "But we can't bring them back, so we'll need a new leader for Gameopolis. Mitch, do you know anybody that can be Gameopolis' new president?" Mitch shrugged. Then suddenly, Guile stepped in and said, "I know who can be president of Gameopolis, and even someone for vice president, and it's not me!" "Who is it then?" Cenk asked.

Mitch and Guile and Reaper were all walking in a forest when suddenly, a cloud with a karate guy on it flew by. Then a blue blur whizzed by. "HEY!" Mitch shouted, "I recognize that cloud and that blue blur!" The man on the cloud jumped down and greeted, "Hi! I'm Goku! Trump is stupid!" The blue blur stopped by next to Goku and said, "Hey! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Trump is a slowpoke!" "Goku! Sonic!" Guile commanded, "Gameopolis needs a new president and vice president after Mario and Link have been assassinated by Pepe the Frog. You two are the greatest heroes Gameopolis has ever known. Will you both be our leaders?" "Sure!" Goku said, "I wanna be president, so I can teach people how to fight Trump with martial arts!" "I guess I'll be vice president then," Sonic shrugged, "I am an easy goin' guy, afterall…"

Cenk Uygur announced on the news that Goku and Sonic won the seats as the president and vice president of Gameopolis, respectively. All the Gameopolians cheered that these great legendary heroes were now running their country, to defeat Trump and his evil army. "As your leader," Goku said in his speech, "I shall protect the people of this country, whether they be video game characters, anime characters, or even fan characters, from the evils of Trump and the conservative virus that had destroyed the once great nation of America! We, the citizens of Gameopolis, will not let conservatism destroy our great nation, as we are strong and will defeat Trump and save not only Gameopolis, but the entire world!" The Gameopolians cheered.

Trump was watching Goku and Sonic becoming presidents of Gameopolis on his TV at Trump Tower. "Drat!" Trump screamed, "How dare those filthy commies vote for a pajama-wearing karate twerp and a blue rat as their president instead of me!?" "Sir," Dio said, "You know you can use your evil conservative magic powers to brainwash the Gameopolians, right?" "Yes," said Trump, "But the Gameopolian's passion for liberal politics is so strong it won't work…" "We must find a way to destroy Goku and Sonic," Bison said, "As well as Tracer, Ryu, and especially that Mitch kid." "That Mitch kid?" Trump laughed, "He's a soyboy liberal loser, he won't live for long. Anyways, band together men! The time has come for conservatism to rule the world!"


	6. Chapter 6: Obama's Legacy

Chapter 6- Obama's Legacy

Cenk Uygur asked Mitch, "Whatever happened to Barak Obama?" Mitch shed a tear and said, "He was kidnapped by Trump's minions, and I have only the worst of ideas of what Trump is doing with him now…" Cenk cried.

The heroes of Overwatch and the Street Fighters all celebrated Women's Day, by making a Trump piñata to hit at. "Got em! Got em!" Dva said as she hit the Trump piñata. The Trump piñata broke into Doritos. "Yum! Yum!" Dva mumbled as she ate the Doritos off the floor. Mei sneered and remarked, "Oh Dva, how can you be so skinny and me so chubby, and yet I am always outside traveling while you pay video games and eat junk food all day?" "Surgery," Dva growled, "It helps me stay thin for all the boys to appreciate my beauty!" Mei got a bit jealous, feeling inferiority over Dva's beauty compared to her own. "Don't worry Mei," Chun-Li remarked, "I know a lot of guys are into thick girls, too." "Yeah…." Mei mumbled, "…If only Junkrat wasn't a conservative." "But if Reaper and Widowmaker can be turned back to the good side of liberalism, I'm sure Junkrat will too!" Chun-Li said. "But Junkrat is a white supremacist now!" Mei cried, "He would never go out with a chubby Asian girl like me!" Mei sobbed as Chun-Li and Dva comforted her.

Suddenly, a figure with a neat cap and a blue trench coat came into Overwatch headquarters. The figure asked, "Is Mitch here?" Cenk replied, "Who the heck are you?" "I am Jotaro Kujo," said the figure, "And I am here to bring good news to Mitch." Mitch came over and ask, "Who are you?" "I am Jotaro Kujo," said Jotaro, "And I am a JoJo, as well as a stand user." Jotaro summoned his Star Platinum. "I know where Obama is," Jotaro said. "REALLY!?" both Cenk and Mitch shouted. "Yes," said Jotaro, "And he is now a stand user. He wants me to bring you over to him, Mitch."

The next day, Jotaro and Mitch were at a dojo, where they saw Obama, wearing a robe. "Hello Mitch," said Obama, "I must tell you, not only do you have the power to shoot fireballs, but you also have a stand of your own like me and Jotaro do." "COOL!" said Mitch. Obama got his stand out, Obamacare, and asked Mitch, "Summon your stand now!" "I can't!" Mitch cried. Suddenly, the evil Richard Spencer came up and said, "Hee hee, white power yo! I am gonna kick you all out of this country!" Richard Spencer revealed he had his own stand, Crazy Cooky Creep, and fought Obama's stand Obamacare. "HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE!" screamed Obamacare. "Whitepowerwhitepowerwhitepower!" screamed Crazy Cooky Creep. Mitch then screamed, "Do not hurt Obama! He's more of a president than Trump will ever be!" Richard Spencer laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Black people can't be presidents! Only white people like Trump and me are smart!" Mitch then cried, "Take this!" Mitch summoned his stand, Liberal Gamer, at Crazy Cooky Creep, as Liberal Gamer cried, "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Liberal Gamer punched Crazy Cooky Creep so hard in the face that it lost its face, and soon Richard Spencer disintegrated into ash along with his stand. "Good job Mitch!" congratulated Obama, "You are on your way to defeat Trump and save humanity, but there is more for you to learn!" Obama and Jotaro would then take a while to teach lessons on how to fight to Mitch.


	7. Chapter 7: Conservativision

Chapter 7: Conservativision

Balrog, Vega, and Akuma were at Trump's office at Trump Tower. Trump was having a talk with them.

"I know you three are Shadaloo's most effective fighters…" Trump said, "…BUT, because my supporters are white supremacists, I have to appeal to them. Balrog, you are black, Akuma, you are Japanese, and Vega, you are gay. For being these things, I'm afraid you will all have to meet your ends…" Trump got a lazer-beam and zapped Balrog, Vega, and Akuma until all three of them were turned into dust. "Mr. Trump!" Bison shouted, "Those three should've known better, they kept worshipping me, when they should worshipping you!" "Yes!" said Donald Trump, "My Conservativatron-3000 will wipe out any liberal scum I find!"

Meanwhile, Aijit Pai was also called in to Trump's office. "Aijit Pai…" Trump said, "…You may have triggered many filthy liberal millennial basement dweller tears by destroying net neutrality…but you are an Indian, so…" And before Aijit Pai could say anything, Trump zapped him into dust with his Conservavitron-3000. Trump then gathered all the ashes of Balrog, Vega, Akuma, and Aijit Pai and threw them in a syringe. Trump injected the syringe into his arm, injecting the ashes of Balrog, Vega, Akuma, and Aijit Pai into his bloodstreams. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" Trump said, "Excellent!" Trump's muscles glowed purple as a dark purple and very evil aura surrounded Trump's body.

Pepe the frog and Moonman were doing racist things, when Trump called them over. "Pepe and Moonman!" Trump roared, "Since you are the demons of the world, you shall do me a huge favor…" "Yes, Lord Trump?" Pepe asked. "Pepe," said Trump, "You shall go and find Obama for me and fight him. Destroy him and Jotaro and that Mitch kid as well." "Okay man," Pepe said. "Moonman…" Trump said. "Yo," Moonman replied. "Your mission will be much more difficult…I need you to bring Goku and Sonic to me, they are the strongest creatures in the universe and I must have their power to rule this pathetic world. You will go out and bring their bodies to me, dead or alive." "Yeah sir," Moonman said.


	8. Chapter 8: Sonic and Goku Kidnapped!

Chapter 8: Sonic and Goku…Kidnapped!

It was a dark day when Goku and Sonic were defeated by the hands of Moonman.

As Goku and Sonic were both driving in a car, Moonman came out of nowhere, with his laser gun, and shot both of them. Goku and Sonic were asleep now, and Moonman dragged their bodies to Trump Tower.

"Excellent!" Trump exclaimed, "These bodies will make me very strong indeed!" Sephiroth came to Trump. "Trump," said Sephiroth, "I'm gay." "Then DIE!" screamed Trump. Mike Pence stalked behind Sephiroth and tazed him, and Sephiroth fell unconscious.

Sephiroth found himself strapped to a wall with a helmet on him. "Time for gay conversion theraphy!" said Mike Pence happily! Sephiroth was zapped a lot until he passed out. Then Pence got an idea. "Wait a minute…." Pence thought, "I might have a use for you…"

Cenk was very sad when he announced Goku and Sonic were killed by Moonman. Everyone in Gameopolis cried that day. Guile became the new president of Gameopolis and Zenyatta became Vice President.

Meanwhile, at Trump Tower, Junkrat and Roadhog were fighting Pepe the frog. "I lied to you all this whole time," laughed Junkrat, "I hate conservatives and I have yellow fever! And Roadhog will never stop being fat, you fatphobes!" REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Pepe. Alex Jones was running behind Pepe, screaming some conspiracy theory nonsense. "Junkrat," screamed Alex Jones, "Mixracing is a work of the illuminati, the devil, and the government, you evil liberal!" Junkrat and Roadhog got back to Overwatch headquarters.

"Hey everyone!" Junkrat exclaimed, "Me and Roadhog are now liberals and no longer evil conservatives! And I love Asian women!" Mei was very happy. Mei kissed Junkrat and Roadhog ate a hotdog.


	9. Chapter 9: World War III

Chapter 9: World War III

After the death of Sonic and Goku, Gameopolis waged war on Trump Tower. All the Overwatch, Street Fighter, and other game, anime, and comic book characters fought the evil conservatives at Trump Tower as rain covered the dark skies above.

"Yeah!" Dva screamed, "New high score!" Dva was mowing down conservative Trump supporters with her mech. Mei was freezing conservatives with her ice gun, Lucio was forcing the conservatives to listen to his sick beats, Tracer was throwing the conservatives down towers, Roadhog was eating the conservatives (he thinks they're VERY tasty!) and Hanzo was taking them down with his bow and arrow. Ryu was setting the conservatives on fire with his fireballs, and so was Ken. Chun Li was kicking the conservatives, Cammy was spinning the conservatives into dust, Blanka was zapping the conservatives, and Sakura was throwing conservatives into the sky to hit the road.

Moonman tried to kill Mercy, who was healing her friends. But then, Genji came through with his ninja skills, and sliced through Moonman, cutting his racist ugly moonhead in half. "Thank you Genji!" thanked Mercy. "I had to save your life," said Genji. Genji and Mercy made out to celebrate.

Pepe the Frog and Alex Jones were running around being dumb. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" screeched Alex Jones. Dva crushed Pepe the Frog under the foot of her mech as Pepe died into frog guts. "NO!" screamed Alex Jones. Alex Jone grabbed Dva by the throat. "Help me!" screamed Dva. Lucio came to the rescue as he sang so loud Alex Jones' brains had a seizure, then Lucio used his music powers to zap Alex Jones into dust. "Thank you my BF!" said Dva. She gave Lucio a kiss on the cheek.

Then, something horrible was revealed….Mike Pence's head was on top of Sephiroth's body, meaning now he was PENCEROTH! "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Penceroth. Suddenly, Obama and Jotaro came out of nowhere and Jotaro sent his Star Platinum to take care of Penceroth. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" screamed Star Platinum as he repeatedly beat up Penceroth. Penceroth screamed as he turned into dust.

"Alright," Obama said to the Gameopolians, "Mitch is still on his way to help us fight Trump. We must now take care of the other conservatives before we defeat Trump."


	10. Chapter 10: Dr Freezed Egg

Chapter 10: Dr. Freezed Egg

Dr. Eggman and Frieza had a secret weapon to stop the liberals…

"FUSE….SION….HAAAAAAA!" screamed Eggman and Frieza as they did the fusion dance. Together, they became Dr. Freezed Egg, the ultimate fusion of conservative evilness! The Overwatch, Street Fighter, Gameopolian, Jojo, and liberal heroes now had a lot to fight on their plate!

Dio and M. Bison were also there. "Hee hee hee!" both of them said. "Jotaro," Dio said, "You will never defeat me!" "You won't defeat me either Ryu!" laughed Bison. "Oh yeah?" questioned both Jotaro and Ryu. "You'll have to defeat me first!" said Dr. Freezed Egg.

Dr. Freezed Egg danced around the Overwatch, Street Fighter, and liberal heroes. Jotaro, Obama, Ryu, Tracer, and the rest all wondered what was going on. Suddenly, the door opened, and a warrior came in…it was none other than Mitch! "I have trained hard…"said Mitch in a gruff and manly voice, "Now I need to defeat Trump and conservatism for good!" Dr. Freezed Egg ran at Mitch, until Mitch got out his stand, Liberal Gamer. Liberal Gamer grabbed Dr. Freezed Egg by the head, and shook it while screaming "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Dr. Freezed Egg soon cracked like an egg, and he disintegrated into dust. "Jotaro! Ryu!" screamed Mitch, "NOW!" "HADOUKEN!" screamed Ryu as he shot a fireball at Bison, which killed Bison and Bison turned into dust. Jotaro got out his Star Platinum, which punched Dio. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" screamed Star Platinum. Dio died too, as he disintegrated into dust.

"EVERYONE!" screamed Mitch, "I sense a dark, strong, and very evil power in Trump! Before I fight him, you must all lend me your energy so I can fight him!" All the heroes of Overwatch, Street Fighter, liberalism, as well as Obama and Jotaro, all lent their energy to Mitch. Mitch was ready to face Trump and destroy conservatism for good…


	11. Chapter 11: Mitch vs Trump

Chapter 11: Mitch vs. Trump the Super-Saiyan Hedgehog, the Final Battle!

Mitch entered Trump's office. The entire office was covered in flames and a red aura, while Trump faced Mitch. Trump's head was stuck on what looked like a combination of Sonic's and Goku's bodies! "Hahahahahahahhaha!" cackled Trump, "That's right! I killed Goku and Sonic, and combined their dead bodies to form for myself a brand new body, and now I am Trump the Super-Saiyan Hedgehog! Conservatism will rule the world! Join me, Mitch, and become a conservative and help me rule the world as I am your lord and master!" "NEVER!" cried Mitch, "You are a complete monster, Trump! Not only have you murdered one of my childhood heroes, but both of them! I shall never forgive you for that! Also, I will live as a liberal, and die as a liberal! Take conservatism and throw it in HELL!" "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Trump, "You will pay with your life for insulting me and conservatism!" Trump pounced on Mitch, but Mitch blocked Trump's attack. Trump had fangs and growled like a demonic animal. He went super saiyan, making his hair and hedgehog fur go spikey and golden yellow as a red demonic aura covered his body! "NOW!" screamed Trump in a demonic voice, "CONSERVATISM WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Mitch and Trump fought for days.

Mitch then punched Trump in the face so hard, Trump flew down on the ground. Mitch flew into the sky, and formed a huge ball of energy. "Spirit blast!" screamed Mitch as he threw the spirit blast at Trump. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Trump. Trump's body was now covered in the energy of Mitch's spirit blast, as Trump's body quickly disintegrated into ash as the energy destroyed him. Trump was finally defeated, and Mitch destroyed Trump and conservatism for good.

All the Overwatch, Street Fighter, and liberal heroes escaped Trump Tower as it crumbled to the ground. Trump Tower was now nothing but rubble and ashes. Mitch stood in the sky as everyone cheered him for defeating Trump and his evil conservative army.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue

When America and Gameopolis went back to normal, conservatism became illegal forever and all conservatives were forced to either be in jail for life or work as slaves for liberals. When Mitch went back to America in his dimension, he owned a couple straight-white-male conservative bullies as slaves.

Gameopolis was safe, Overwatch headquarters became Overwatch-Street-Fighter-Headquarters, and Guile was a very good president of Gameopolis. Cenk Uygur became the new president of the United States of America, and Barak Obama was honored with a hero prize for helping defeat Trump.

Jotaro became a marine biologist, and used his knowledge to save dolphins from evil conservatives.

Dva and Lucio formed a pop-star band in Gameopolis, along with Genji, Mei, Junkrat, and Roadhog. Their music was about liberalism being awesome and conservatives being stupid. Their music was very popular.

Ryu and Ken made a dojo that trained liberals to beat up conservatives.

The United States of America banned conservatism for good, and the Republican party was dropped, replaced by the Libertarian party. No longer can gay rights, minority rights, women's rights, or anyone's rights ever be challenged again!

People honor Mitch as a hero for saving the world not just from Trump, but from conservatism as a whole, the dark ideology that almost brought humanity to its very extinction. Mitch became the most famous person in the world. Conservatism was no longer cool or trendy, only liberalism was. 4chan was banned and all the 4channers went to jail or became slaves. Breitbart was banned and all those people went to jail or became slaves. All the Trump supporters were thrown in jail or became slaves, as well. The world was at peace.


End file.
